One Microphone
by Poetic Blaq
Summary: Secrets are kept from each other. Businesses needing to be finished. New love blossoming. One tournament, one band, One song that'll reveal all. *PLEASE R&R*
1. Pretty Lights

As for the time being, I've decided to start on another fic while working on 'A Deadly Secret'. Dis is my second Beyblade Fic, so. yeah.  
  
You can now read my other fic that has some songs. Yippee.*sarcastically and waves a flag* Okay, so on wif the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I dun owe anything, except for Kay and the little words; like 'Freaknish' and 'Krappilated' and 'Poetic Blaq' of course. o_O Dun Take!  
  
"Speaking" 'Thought speak'  
  
^^^  
  
Pretty Lights  
The area was dim. Low murmurs echoed across the empty stage. Ghostly lights flickered above the anticipated crowd as chattering grew. Shifting shadows casted along smooth curtained walls.  
  
Sudden movement and some began cheering.  
  
A particular group in the audience sat towards the front, cheering their lungs out. One dressed in a neon bright top with a sports jacket and cap, punched his fists in the air, "Oh yeah! This is gonna be awesome!"  
  
"Ya got that right, Tyson!" A blonde beside him laughed merrily, joined in by a golden-eyed boy. They waved their hands in the air; with a bluenette watching from aside, shaking his head in dismay. 'I don't even know why I come.'  
  
Kai looked beside him to a familiar face. The first thing he saw, golden eyes. then pink. 'Ahh, no. Not her. Anyone but her.' He did his usual death glare, in which this golden-eyed girl noticed.  
  
"Oh, hiiii Kai. Enjoying the show?" Her voice mocking, and ever so annoying. With the usual 'Hn', garnet eyes turned attention to the stage as various stage lights began to flicker and swirl about. The combination of lights amazing to the folks, but only giving Kai a headache.  
  
Mariah, the girl beside the bluenette became particularly amused when swirls of pinks and purples came together. 'Figures, pink freak.' Kai sneered to himself, turning to his 'team' as they were in the same awe as Mariah. Tyson had to be pulled back by Ray and Max from the bright lights as he was attempting to reach for them. 'Pathetic.'  
  
***  
  
"Michael, move over! Argh, ouch! Eddy, you stepped on my foot!" Another annoying and familiar voice could be heard in the row behind the Bladebreakers. With a curious blink, the gang peers behind him, as Kai did as well to find. the All Starz?  
  
"Michael, Steve, Eddy, and Emily?! What're you guys doin' here?" Tyson exclaimed, obviously surprised. Max laughed, so what else is new; and Kenny blushed as Emily said hi. 'Looks like someone's got a crush.' The raven- haired neko-jin grinned.  
  
"We're obviously here for our viewing pleasure." Emily retorted, while sliding her wide framed glasses along the bridge of her nose.  
  
"Come again." The other bluenette looked confused, scratching the side of his head. (Guess who?)  
  
The taller teen with magenta-ish hair (Michael; I dunno his hair color) chuckled and shook his head, propping his elbows against the back of Ray's chair; seeing how he was sitting behind the neko-jin. "She means we're here for entertainment. We enjoy watching people perform to y'know. Everyone's gotta have some fun sometime, right?"  
  
"Right!" The gang said in unison, excluding Kai who was too busy doing his trademark pose at his seat; and Kenny blushing furiously finding out he was sitting in front of Emily.  
  
*15 minutes later*  
  
"Augh.I'm hungry." Tyson groaned, rubbing his empty belly. Max, yet again, laughed and patted his friend on the back, "Oh, cheer up Tyson! They'll be plenty of food after the concert!" "Right!" The blue haired boy suddenly perked up and they laughed again.  
  
The All Starz entertained themselves with portable C.D players they brought with them; Rei suddenly gasped. His feline senses zoning in on a familiar sound aside from the crowd; golden orbs flickered before the neko-jin moved from his seat, "I'll be right back.I. need to go to the bathroom." Rei simply said and anxiously left.  
  
"Alright Rei! Hurry back!" Kenny called after him, but he had already left the auditorium area.  
  
^^^  
  
First chapter, an introduction to what might happen. or something. Sadly, I dun own anything. Tips, ideas, anything at all! R&R! 


	2. Behind The Scenes

Again, I dun own anything in the story; 'cept for Kay. and yeah.  
  
^^^  
  
Behind The Scenes  
(Back Stage)  
  
A faint rhythmic tapping echoed along the wooden framed wall, shadowy figures swerving left and right. Voices murmured.  
  
With a sigh, a certain red head walked forward; currently attired in a white dress shirt with blue cargo jeans, similar to Kai's, and a black tie with a red Anarchy sign in the center. Held in his hand was a pair of well made drumsticks. "Few more minutes now, or hours. damn, I can hear them starting to riot." His harsh tone murmured. Smooth surfaces trailed along his knee, drumming up another beat as Tala now leaned against the other wall of the stage.  
  
Another shadowed figure strode across the stage, boots thumping, echoing. He could hear the crowd just on the other side of the velvet curtain crying, "We. Want a show! We. want a show!" The shorter bluenette shook his head while approaching the drummer, "They're rioting." His head raised to look up at the red head, meeting a pair of icy blue eyes. Immediately, the shorter form cringed and shrunk, "Sorry."  
  
"It's alright, Ian. We're simply waiting for Spencer. He's in the dressing room, getting ready. And Kay's here somewhere." Tala shook his head in amusement, then gestured behind him with the tilt of his head, " Speaking of getting ready, don't you think you should set up?" Ian nodded with a 'yeah', and scurried off to set together his own equipment.  
  
The red-head shook his head again, sighing, "We could be on stage, performing at this second if it weren't for Spencer; and where's Kay." His voice at the tone of a whisper, though from behind a few black curtains a harsh tone cried out, "Hey, I heard that!" A few crashing noises echoed and curses from the teen. Finally, the blonde emerges from the black curtains, panting heavily from his run.  
  
"Finally, you're here." The blue-eyed teen chuckled a low chuckle, smirking at the sputtering Spencer. " Wh-wha-what?! What're you talkin' about?! I'm right on time!" The angered blonde pointed at his wristwatch, but Tala motioned him to another clock that hung beside the entrance doors. "Correction, half an hour late."  
  
Ian returned from the other black curtains with his bass in hand, and Spencer's guitar in the other, "Hey, Spencer." The blue head handed Spencer his instrument with a smirk, "I knew you'd be late." He ignored Spencer's protests with a wave of his hand, busily plugging up his bass to the amps nearby.  
  
With a huff of defeat, the muscular blonde did the same with his guitar; a scowl at his face. "Hey, at least I'm here before that Kay guy. Where the hell is he anyway? Isn't he suppose to be here, doing the vocals?" Spencer finally spoke up after tuning, now hearing screeches and curses from the audience.  
  
^^^  
  
Wee, second chapter. Please R&R, again fer any tips, extra ideas; maybe evens one of yer own characters in the story if you want.  
  
Please no dragons, demons, anthros, etc. Provide some description about yer character thing and I'll think about adding him/ her into the story.  
  
And pairings are gonna be up to you later? Yaoi? Non-yaoi.any? 


	3. Unfinished Business

I'm baaaaack! Okay. As a reminder, if you want any pairings, feel free to say so? And wif who? Yaoi, or not? Whatever. okay, here's de story.  
  
^^^  
  
Unfinished Business  
Rei's P.O.V  
  
Mahogany slippers guided me along the streets of Moscow, crowds gathered around beyblading. The clashing of beyblades echoed against my ear, though I was looking for one in particular.  
  
Tiger-eyes wandered, my hands slipped into the pockets of my warm BBA cloak, and pulling out Driger. So many people and so many beyblades; but there was one I was looking for. Wherever this one was, they were near.  
  
With a frustrated sigh, I pulled Driger in the launcher, and launched it into a stone dish nearby. Soft silent steps, I approached the dish, having a good feeling they were nearby. Chilling winds had past, bristling the back of my neck; suddenly feeling a beyblade skim against my neck. With cat- like speed, I dodged in time for the beyblade to miss my face.  
  
The black beyblade crackling into the dish, clashing against Driger. I gritted my teeth, immediately looking behind me to the one that had done it. and there 'he' was.  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
"Kay." replied Rei.  
  
"Rei." Kay replies in the same tone as the neko-jin, approaching in long strides. Metallic eyes narrow, cold and icy. Pupils dilated, barely seen as Rei stared into a pair of endless pools of blue. With a vigorous shake of his head, the Tiger jerks back and faces the dish, "So you came."  
  
"Unfinished business of course."  
  
"Care to finish it up?"  
  
A simple 'Hmm' as Kay now stood on the other side of the dish, the black beyblade now in hand. Rei had done the same, with Driger in the launcher and ready. Kay mimics his move, positioning himself.  
  
"Three. two. one. Let it rip!"  
  
The two beyblades leave the launchers at the same time, circling the dish; looking for an opening. Rei didn't waste any time in calling his bit beast and neither did Kay.  
  
"Driger!"  
  
"Drowler!"  
  
"Tiger Claw Attack!"  
  
"Crimson Claw Attack!"  
  
Both beybladers called their bit beasts to attack, and from each beyblade a light emitted. Their bit beasts emerged with hisses and howls. The White Tiger and Shadow Wolf attacked each other head on, white against crimson.  
  
On impact, the lights revert back on the beybladers and both Rei and Kay immediately back up with their arms up to cover themselves. The force was so powerful, it pushed both of them back against the cement. With a groan from each of them, two beyblades can be seen hovering downward from the air and landing beside their owner.  
  
With another groan, the slate-haired teen managed to stand. The force blew hard enough for Kay's own hair wrap to tear and rip, as it now unties the hair which was pulled back for so long. Kay looks up to the fallen opponent, having a slight frown, "You knew. didn't you?"  
  
Rei didn't move, as his breathing was slightly heavy. A small bump at the side of his head. 'Must've hit his head too hard.' Slate stresses mixed with raven cascaded down Kay's back. Pupils of metallic eyes grew slightly, giving her a more 'feminine' look. A sigh. "It's time they see the real Kay."  
  
^^^  
  
Yup, Kay's a girl. Ya musta known that by now anywise.*shrugs* I'm obvious in that kind of way. Please R&R.  
  
And yeah, the force between the two beyblades knocked Rei out 'cause he hit his head pretty hard. Now Kay had to carry Rei back to the theater in time to perform, or. whatever. Yeah.  
  
And yeah, the also had this unfinished business; 'cause in my other story - A Deadly Secret, Rei and Kay tie in a battle. Kay doesn't take it all too well and gets injured in the match too. 'He' challenges Rei to another battle, where they tie again and yeah. it's all-confusing, but. that's the way it is. 


	4. One secret Revealed

"Argh! What's up this?! Where's the show!!!" Tyson pulled at his hair, going crazy in his seat. Max mumbled curses under his breath, while Kenny typed busily away on his laptop.  
  
"Where's Rei?" A soft worried voice whispered. The bluenette peered beside him to the 'Pink Freak' and rolled his eyes, arms remaining crossed. 'Where the hell's the show? I got better things to do.' He sneered, Mariah caught sight to this. She stuck her tongue out at him and hissed, recieving a trademark glare that shrunk her back immediately.  
  
Kai smirked triumphantly, looking back to the ghostly stage, draped in white lights and gray mists. Whoever was performing, this had better be worth it.  
  
~~~  
  
"Dammit, Kay better get here soon. The audience is going crazy, and not in a good way." Ian grumbled, playing idle chords across the bass. The red head shook his head, firey brows shifting slowly in thought.  
  
"He better get here or I'll-" The muscular blonde was cut off when the back door suddenly swung opened, sunny rays cascading inward, casting a long shadow from the figure that stood in the doorway. Panting heavily, the form shuffles forward with another on its back.  
  
"Kay?" Ian tilted his head in slight curiosity, approaching the shuffling figure before freezing in place with a silent gasp. He watched as they came into one of the stage lights... revealing, a girl?  
  
One look in the soft sapphire eyes, and the boys gasped in unison. "You're... a girl?" Spencer started stammering, almost outraged before Tala cut him off. "Never mind that. We have a show to do... you going to be okay, Kay?" Metallic eyes trailed to sapphire, staring for a moment. Kay nodded, settling the unconcious neko-jin onto a chair in the backstage. "He'll be alright, just fell unconcious after our battle. But, right now we gotta show to do."  
  
With a heavy sigh, she strides forward to the microphone, looking back to the three boys who were still dumbfounded. "Guys?"  
  
"Yeah, let's do this..."  
  
"Right behind you."  
  
A nod.  
  
Kay managed a smile before looking back to the velvety curtains, the only thing drawing between them and their audience.  
  
Hands firmly gripped around the microphone that stood before Kay's face. With a sigh, metallic eyes wandered beside her to Ian and Spencer who appeared calm; their heads down and eyes shut, a peaceful expression their faces. She looked behind him towards Tala, and met the same metallic eyes. A faint blush appeared across Kay's face as she immediately turned back around, sighing again. With a shake of her head, a slightly trembling hand racks across slate tresses. "Right."  
  
With a signal from Tala, the curtains began pulling. Sheets of velvet layered over to the edges. Four shadowy forms draped in white light, their heads lowered.  
  
People cheered.  
  
"Yeah, whoo!" Tyson cried out, waving his fist in the air. Max waved both of his hands together, and Rei still remaining unconcious backstage. The lone leader, raised his eyes; garnet pools wavering over the figures on the stage.  
  
Members looked up one at a time, an unreadable look on their faces. Three of the Bladebreakers gasped at the sight, while Kai gave an unreadable look.  
  
"It's.Tala! And Ian! And two other dudes!" Tyson blabbed out, staring with curious eyes. The blonde beside him wondered the same thing as well as the Chief. Kai 'Hmphed'. A feedback screeched from the microphone, catching the gang's attention. 'Wait a minute... the singer's a girl?' Kai took a double take, his brows raising.  
  
^^^  
  
Short chapter, indeed. Writers block. x,,,,x Please R&R. And check out me other stories as well HINT HINT- check profile. 


End file.
